Breaking Point
by familyfriendslove
Summary: Annabeth is getting out gunned in her love life... by her husband's paperwork. So, she decides that it's about time she tries to fix it. But, when Percy starts to change for the worst, she thinks she'll need to draw up the paperwork and see how he likes to fill this kind out. Can they save their marriage and themselves before things get to bad to fix.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter-**_Chapter 1-_ _Prologue_

**Title-** _Breaking Point_

**Characters (main)- **

Percy Jackson- Annabeth's husband; Logan's father; marine biologist; and its Percy Jackson, needs no other explanation.

Annabeth Chase-Jackson- Percy's wife; Logan's mother; architect; its Annabeth Chase-Jackson, needs no other explanation.

Logan Nathaniel Jackson- 3 years old; Percy and Annabeth's son; black hair and sea-green eyes; personality and looks from Percy, but brains from Annabeth.

**Summary:**

**_Annabeth is getting out gunned in her love life... by her husband's paperwork. She's getting tired of being neglected, but puts up with it because she loves Percy, her husband. So, she decides that it's about time she tries to fix it; even if that means leaving and taking their three year-old with her. But, when Percy starts to change for the worst, she thinks she'll need to draw up the paperwork and see how he likes to fill this kind out. Can they save their marriage and themselves before things get to bad to fix._**

**Info: **

Percy and Annabeth have been dating since they were sixteen. They lived together since they were eighteen and going to college. Percy proposed on their anniversary, when they were twenty-two. They got married exactly one year later, on a beach, when they were twenty-three. One year later, Annabeth announced she was pregnant (Percy fainted, and then called his mom). Nine months later, on March 20th, they had a little boy named Logan Nathaniel Jackson. Logan looked just like his father and their personalities were so alike; it was uncanny. He was like a mini Percy. But, his brains came from his mother (which they were both happy for).

Two years after Logan was born, Percy got promoted to head of his division in the lab he worked at. Percy was a marine biologist, and a good one at that. At first, he left at seven in the morning and was home by 5pm, at the latest. But, after a while, he became more distant; didn't say 'I love you' or kissed his wife every day, or even every month. After about 8 months, he started forgetting birthdays, anniversaries, dates with his wife, weddings, parties, and other stuff. He even stood up his wife on her birthday, for a meeting, without even a call of regret. She didn't say anything to him. She couldn't, he didn't come home come until 2am.

Annabeth was getting fed up with going to sleep alone, and waking up alone. She dealt with being neglected though, because Percy didn't neglect their son. But after a while longer, he started neglecting him, too. When Annabeth found out Logan had called his swim coach 'dad' and his dad 'Percy', she cried herself to sleep that night. Things continued to get worse after that. Until Annabeth was at her breaking point. Then he started breaking down the barrier.

**AN: This is my first story so please forgive my mistakes. But please give me constructive criticism. I love it. Any way I should have the first real chapter of this story posted soonish. This chapter is just kind of like an overview of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I wish but I don't. I'd like to but I can't. I want it but I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or anything else that comes up in this chapter of this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:****_ Breaking Point_**

**Chapter:****_ Chapter two - I'm Almost at the Breaking Point_**

Annabeth POV

It was 10 o' clock, at night, and Percy still wasn't back yet. This happens every night. I try to wait up on Percy, and give in at ten. It's practically a routine. Some nights I wonder if he's cheating on me and that's why he's been distant for about the past year. But, I trust him. Sadly, he still doesn't come home.

I'd put Logan, our three year old son, to bed, turned off all the lights, and gotten in bed myself. I was tired from the long day at work and the fact that I haven't actually seen my husband in almost a week. I know what you're thinking, "you live together, how could you not see each other for a week?!"

Percy works so late that by the time he gets home it's after I've gone to bed. And he leaves before I wake up, in the morning. I'm used to it now. But, I was stupid and thought since it was almost our anniversary . . . maybe he'd come home before I went to bed. It was foolish of me to believe that maybe, just maybe he could put his job on hold for a long weekend.

But, that won't happen.

That night I fell asleep without hearing the door open, without feeling Seaweed Brain hold me, or even feel him get in the bed.

Percy POV

Around 5 o' clock, I heard a knock on my door. I looked up to see Tess, my assistant, at my door. I quickly motion for her to in.

"Mr. Jackson, I'm going to head out now. If you need me to do anything, I can go ahead and get it done, now." She said, smiling in a way that shows she hopes I don't need her to do anything.

"That's fine. You don't need to do anything." I said, while she let out a small sigh of relief. "If I may ask, why are you leaving so early?"

"My boyfriend and I have our one year in, about a week, and he'll be gone. So, we decided to do it before he left."

"I'm happy for you." Which is true? "By that look on your face, you love him. I remember when my best friend told me I was in love. I thought he was crazy, until I thought about what would happen if I lost her. I could see then and there, that I was in love." By the end, her eyes were wide.

"Y-you're in love with someone?"

"Of course. I married her. Then dealt with nine months of 'Annabeth extreme', to get my little boy, Logan. Logan Nathaniel Jackson." I was confused. Why she didn't know this? I told her, right.

"And you have a son?! You never mentioned them until now, and with as much as you work, I figured you were one of those 'I love my job and that's it' kind of people."

Well I do work a lot but, I love Annabeth and Logan to.

"Mr. Jackson, you should head out to. Go see your wife, you know."

"I'm fine. I'll head home later. Goodnight, Tess."

"Goodnight, Mr. Jackson. I'll see you, later."

A couple hours later, I looked up the clock and saw that it was 10:00pm. I decided that I would work for another half hour, and then head home.

What seemed like minutes later, I looked up and saw 11:30 blinking on the electric clock face. I was shocked. I didn't think I'd been working that long. But, then again, I don't understand how this paperwork seems to find its way on my desk, either.

I packed up my stuff and left to hail a taxi. When I finally got home, I went into my little boy's room, kissed the top of his head, and went into our room. By 'our' room, I mean mine and Annabeth's room.

I don't get to see her much because of work, but when I do, I always see the girl I fell for in high school. She makes me weak at the knees. With her honey blonde hair and beautiful grey eyes, she could probably make every man dizzy. I love her. Plain and simple.

After I changed and got in bed, I pulled Annabeth to my chest and felt the little electric spark when we touch. That night, I fell asleep to the soft sound of her breathing.

I woke at five that morning, to the alarm on my phone, wishing I had more time. I got out of bed, making sure not to wake up Annabeth, brushed my teeth, showered, put on clothes, my normal morning routine. When I got done with my routine, I checked to make sure all my papers were in my briefcase and kissed my son's forehead. I walked out the door with my briefcase in hand.

It was a fifteen minute walk to my favorite coffee shop, where I picked up and paid for my usual; one Grande black coffee. I hate the bitterness but it wakes me up in the morning.

When I get to my office, I'm the first one there; as per usual. I start on my work as people start to trickle in. when Tess walks in, we exchange our pleasantries and then I'm back to work.

I work till about ten, when Tess calls on the intercom," Mr. Jackson, there's a call from your wife, sir." Tess is about twenty-one years old, and has been working for this company since she was nineteen. She moved out of her hometown to New York after she graduated high school and got accepted to NYU on a scholarship for... something or another. She became my assistant about a year and a half ago. She's from the South so she always "ma'am" and "sir". She's gotten much better with it though. She's also a hopeless romantic. But she's friendly and good at her job.

"I'm really busy right now. I can't talk to her, she'll understand that." I say.

"Sir, she sounds urgent. Are you sure you want me to tell her that?" Tess said. And, I must admit, I did want to hear her voice. Then when Tess said she sounded urgent, I wanted nothing more than to rip the phone out of her hand and ask Annabeth what the hell was wrong. But, you can't always get what you want. I needed to work. I needed to get this done so I could spend the weekend with my beautiful wife and son.

"Yes Tess. Just tell her that I will talk to her later." And with that, I got back to work.

ANNABETH POV

So far, my anniversary was not going great. I woke up - again - to an empty bed. Didn't see my husband. And when I called to ask what our plans were, he told his assistant that he was too busy to talk to me until he got home.

At least I knew he was coming home tonight.

Oh did I forget to mention that I wouldn't even spend my anniversary alone with my husband. We would be going to a dinner to celebrate his company merging with another.

Yeah I was reminded of that by his assistant, as well.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Ring...ring...ring..._

_"Hello. This is Percy Jackson's office. How may I help you?" This must be_

_Percy's assistant. What was her name again? Jess? No. Bess? No._

_"Hi, this Annabeth Jackson. Percy Jackson's wife. I was wondering if I could speak with him."_

_"Oh you're his wife! He mentioned you and yawl's son last night before I left to go with my boyfriend on a date. He loves you." she said with obvious excitement. "Let's see if he can talk, huh."_

_"Thank you...?"_

_"Tess. And it's no problem." I heard some weird noises on the other end, then a beep. Then I heard her talking, but it just sounded like mumbling to me. Then she came back with her excitement extinguished slightly. "He's really busy right now. They gave him a lot of work and it has to be done by a certain time."_

_"Could you tell him I really need to talk to him?" I know this is making me sound needy and clingy but I miss him. I miss him so much it hurts. I just want to hear _his _voice telling me he loves me, not his assistant. I haven't heard those words come out of his mouth in so long; at least two months._

_"Yeah, I can tell him that, Mrs. Jackson." she said it gently and softly, like she didn't think his answer will be any different. To be quite honest I doubted it myself. When she came back on she sounded sad and upset._

_"He's just... really busy, Mrs. Jackson."_

_"Yeah. I understand. He's really busy." I understand perfectly. He doesn't see me for a week and he can't take five minutes to talk to me._

_"Well, at least y'all have that dinner party tonight. It's not the most romantic setting but at least you'll be together." The dinner party! Of course, how could I forget? At least I have the dress._

_"Yeah it's just... it's our anniversary, see, and I was hoping beyond hope that he would remember. But he hasn't, obviously, so apparently twelve years means nothing to him!"_

_"Twelve years. Wow, um. Do you want me to, um, remind him?"_

_"No. I want to see how long it takes him this time. Well, thank you for listening to me rant, but I'll let you get back to him and your job. So, goodbye Tess. Have a good day. And call me Annabeth."_

_"Oh! It's no problem Mrs. - Annabeth. Goodbye and have a good day as well._

_I'm sure he'll remember at some point."_

_"Thank you, Tess. Maybe I'll call back later." That's when I hung up._

**_FLASHBACK ENDS_**

I was working at home, like I do every Friday. And as usual I'm two weeks ahead so usually I go out with Logan but he'll be with Thalia and Nico all weekend just in case Percy decides to get his head out of his ass and do something big. Plus they missed Loge so it was a win, win.

Yeah Thalia quit the hunters years ago because she fell in love. And yes with the one and only, idiotic, annoying, black loving Nico "Death Breath" Di Angelo. I hate going all Aphrodite on you but they are such a cute couple. Reminds me of what Percy and I used to be like. They always bicker but, never fight. When they do fight, someone will end up finding them in a closet or something making out, or worse. They are known for their quickies. I shuddered at the memories.

Around three I called Percy again, or at least his office.

"Hello. This is Percy Jackson's office. How may I help you?"

PERCY POV

I was walking back to my office from a coffee break. I was about to cross the threshold of my sanctuary when the phone started to ring. I decided to eavesdrop while I work. Especially since she likes to talk to her boyfriend around this time.

"Hello. This is Percy Jackson's office. How may I help you?" She looked bored but when the other person started talking she smiled. "Oh, Mrs.

Jackson. Hello again. How has your day-... okay, okay, I'll call you

Annabeth." she the last few words in exasperation. Annabeth called again?

She never calls, now she goes and calls twice in a day. Is she becoming one of those wives? _Gods, I hope not_. If she is I don't what I'll do.

After a little small talk between the two, Tess calls over the intercom," Mr.

Jackson, your wife called again. Maybe you should talk to her, you might have forgotten something. Something important that has to do with your relationship. Perhaps something that has to do with twelve." What is she talking about!? I haven't forgotten anything. She must be PMSing or something. Anyway I can't talk to her right now_. Always demanding_ _attention._ Annabeth is actually making me a little angry. I can't talk to her every second of every day! I mean, I thought she would understand that I'm trying to provide for her and little Logie.

"I can't talk to her. Not until I get home. Then we have that dinner to go to tonight." Maybe this time she won't call and interrupt me, again.

"Okay Mr. Jackson, I'll tell her," Tess says with apparent disappointment.

She says the next part into the phone," I'm sorry again. But, he can't talk to you until he gets home. But then, you two have that dinner to go to so maybe after. He could have planned something then... Yeah, I'm sorry again... Goodbye to you as well, Annabeth."

Time flew by as my work was finished. It was 6:40pm when I was finished while being two days ahead on my paper work. I got ready to go home. I'll need to change, pick Annabeth up, and head to where the party would be at.

I gave the papers to my boss then hopped in the elevator and went outside to hail a taxi. Once I finally got a taxi, I got in and told the driver where to go. The whole drive, I thought about what I would say to Annabeth, when I would say it, and how she would take it. She can't just call all the time, while I'm trying to work to put a roof over my family's head. She should understand that, she works to. I don't even know how she was able to call me, unless she took the day off. Gods, I haven't taken a day off in probably... a year. I didn't even take off Logan's birthday or Annabeth's or my mom's. But to fair I had meetings and had forgotten them. They understood.

With that thought, the taxi pulled over and I got out. I walked up stairs to my apartment on the fifth floor and pulled out my keys. When I finally got to my door I put my keys in the lock and opened the door.

OH. MY. GODS.

I was such in a daze I dropped my keys and my briefcase. Oh my gods. Is that... Oh my gods. That is ... gods. Blue, grey, blonde... gods. Who am I? What is my name? How am I this lucky?

The most beautiful person, no, being is in my living room staring at me.

She's gorgeous, absolutely stunning, there are no words to describe the magnificence that is my wife. Why was I mad? I was using all will power to keep jaw intact and my eyes in my skull. I was expecting her to still be getting or in minimal requirement, not this. I know I told her it was one of the fanciest parties of the year but, I was still expecting gorgeous but understated, not this. I swear I'll die; my heart is beating too fast. She's all dressed up.

She was wearing a blue floor length dress that made her eyes shine brighter than ever before. The dress itself was strapless with sweet heart neckline; it was a dark, royal blue. The fabric draped down from the bodess; the whole dress kind of cinches in at the waist. Her hair was down along her shoulders and back, and had two pieces braided on the same side. They were connected in a ladder, and then the bottom fell in a waterfall braid. She wore a sliver owl necklace with two little diamonds as eyes; I smiled a little as I remember that I got for her for our second wedding anniversary. She also wore long earrings with teardrops on the end, at the middle of her neck. On short she was...gorgeous.

I couldn't move. It was like she had me paralyzed by just a look. It has happened before, several times actually. But this time is worse I don't know my name. I know her name though. I also know that I want to rip that dress off of her right now and carry her to the bedroom to ravage her like never before. She was... Uunngghhpphh.

"Percy. Percy? Percy! PERCY!" That brought me to earth, sort of. Right my name is Percy. She is my wife. My son is not in the house right now_. Must be with Thalia and Nico this weekend. YAY! _Most importantly I'm horny.

"Huh? What?" Real smooth Percy.

Annabeth just laughed. Oh, how I love that melodious sound of angels.

"Percy you looked like you were in a daze. What on this beautiful planet were you thinking about?" Annabeth said still laughing. If she knew what I was thinking she would probably blush, then run me through with her dagger. But I'll take the chance. She probably doesn't think she looks that great. She has always been self-conscious, even though she's the picture of confidence on the outside. "You. And how absolutely, perfectly gorgeous you are, always. I swear you're trying to kill me, right now." I'm going to have to keep an eye on her tonight. _Won't be too hard, at all. I'll be eye ravaging her tonight._ Men will be flocking around her all night.

"Thank you" she said, while blushing.

"What's so special about tonight anyway? You never dress up this much."

When her beautiful smile turned into a frown, I knew I said something wrong. I also knew we were about to get into yet another fight.

"You really don't remember do you? You're aren't playing or joking. I should have known you wouldn't remember!" She took a deep breath but, I stopped her before she could continue.

"Wait. What did I forget?" I couldn't comprehend what was happening.

Nothing special... Oh crap a monkey running.

_'You might have forgotten something. Something important that has to do with your relationship. Perhaps something to do with twelve.'_

_Annabeth never calls, but she called twice today._

_Logan is out of the house._

_The computer read 8-18-13 as the date._

_'But then you two have that dinner to go to tonight. He could have something planned then...'_

_The 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' card on the desk I didn't take complete notice of._

"It's my birthday. It's our effing twelfth anniversary." How could I forget that twelve years ago I became the luckiest man on earth? Then exactly six years later I got enough courage ask the most beautiful girl in the world- inside and out- to be mine forever. And one year later, on the dot, we exchanged vows and became one officially forever. "I'm so sorry, Wisegirl"

"Yeah. Well. We'll talk when we get back home, after the dinner party."

Great she's using that voice that lets you know you won't be simply talking.

It also lets you know that you'll be in the dog house.

Guess I won't be getting lucky, tonight. At least, not without fighting for it.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. My computer got drunk one night and decided it was high time it break into a million pieces (thanks Mom).  
**_

_**To see an idea for Annabeth's outfit: go to .com, then look up the screen name 'familyfriendslove', it should be under 'Annabeth- Formal Dinner/ Anniversary Celebration', something like that.**_

_**A big thank you to all my followers, visitors, viewers, and favoriters. I love y'all**_

_**- familyfriendsfaith  
**_


End file.
